Our Future King
by LenenaxX
Summary: It's the modern age. The story of King Arthur has long been put to legend. But, as this title suggests, the once and future king must return.
1. Chapter 1

The truck blared past the young adult walking down the street. His blond hair reflected the sun. For the millionth time he checked his phone, nothing. Why hadn't they called him back, damnit? Distracted, he didn't see the dark haired young man, who was also distracted. The two crashed into each other unceremoniously. The latter man's head phones fell to the ground and were kicked a little ways to his right on the busy side walk. He and the blond were now on their backs. They groaned as they struggled to get into a sitting position. Simultaneously, they both reached for the head phones. Their heads bumped which released another groan from both of the young men.

"Agh," the dark haired man started, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." He let his headphones drape across the back of his neck.

"It's no problem," the blond said, "I wasn't paying attention either." As he chuckled their eyes met for the first time. To the blond it was just another person, another face. He was confused, however, when the dark haired man began to tear up.

"Are you hurt?" the blond asked sincerely. The dark haired man smiled and wiped his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." He looked back at the blond. "It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you. You look well. How are you?" The confused blond stood and offered his hand to the stranger.

"I think you might have me confused with some one else," he said as he helped the stranger up. The dark haired man simply shook his head. He stared at the ground for a moment before looking back at the blond. He smiled.

"No, I don't think so," he said confidently. He sighed before looking at the ground again. He seemed to be contemplating something. A small moment later the dark haired man looked at the blond. "You're probably right," he said softly. The blond nodded. The dark haired man swallowed hard, blinking back tears, before speaking again.

"It was so good to see you, Arthur." He began to walk away before the blond could say anything to him. The blond was just about to go after him when his cell phone finally rang. In a moment he forgot about all the stranger that knew his name.

"This had better be some damn good news," he said into his phone as he continued his day.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue this? I'm sorry it's so short. I've only recently finished the series and I'm completely obsessed xD I have an idea of where this might go. If I get enough people who want more, trust me, the chapters will be longer :) It follows the canon except that Merlin is young. Please review! I want to know what you guys think! :D Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell went wrong?" Arthur demanded as he angrily strode through the aisles towards his office.

"I'm not exactly sure, sir." Arthur scoffed at his assistant. He threw open the doors to his office; they slammed on the wall and shook slightly. This wasn't happening. He needed that entrepreneur. He needed to invest into that idea. He had made sure his offer was the best one. He stood by his floor-to-ceiling windows. From the fiftieth floor he had an amazing view of the River Thames. He folded his arms over his broad chest.

"Who bought it?" Arthur asked, hating have to wait as his assistant fumbled through paperwork.

"Ah, it was an American company, it seems." Arthur cursed under his breath. He placed his hands against the glass, bracing himself for the answer to his next question.

"Which one?" The silence between his question and the answer nearly killed Arthur.

"J.P. Morgan, sir." Arthur's hands curled into fists against the glass and he hung his head. Damn. He didn't stand a chance against J.P. Morgan. His father's company was strong and powerful, yes, but it was new compared to the likes of J.P. Morgan. The world of banking was a cruel one. One moment you're on top of the world, drinking from life's palm, and the next, you're lower than dirt with your name dragged through the mud. Arthur's father, Uther, was known for being an amazing banker but cruel in their already cruel world. What ever he said, went, even if you didn't like it. But, it was proven that if you listened to Uther, there would be no doubt you'd make money and then some. Arthur, being fresh out of college, was determined to prove himself in his father's company. Securing this investment would've done that. He was brought out of his thoughts by his assistant.

"Sir? Your father wants to see you in his office." Arthur sighed and braced himself once more. The walk to his father's office was a long one. He stole a moment to compose himself before knocking on his father's door.

"Come in," a solemn voice said. Arthur entered and closed the door behind him. "Explain to me what happened, Arthur?" Uther was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of his chin. Arthur walked to stand directly across from his father.

"I offered him the best I could, sir."

"Which was?"

"Twenty-five percent equity for five point six million, with a royalty on every twenty cents made after the money is paid back." Arthur stood straight with his chin up.

"Who bought it?" Uther asked dangerously.

"J.P. Morgan, sir." Uther cursed and stood from his chair. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at his son.

"I should've expected J.P. Morgan to try and take this one too. That kinetic energy patent would've maid it's money back ten fold…. What did J.P. Morgan buy it for?"

"Twelve point four percent equity for three million, no royalty." Uther scoffed.

"Ha! They're practically stealing it. They keep that deal for about five years before they start selling off stocks until they own more than him and eventually kick him off." Arthur remained quiet. There was no way he could've competed with an offer like that. It just wasn't reasonable unless you planned on playing dirty. Uther looked at his son again. He knew Arthur was trying and he was doing a damn good job, but Uther would never tell him that. He needed to make sure that his son was prepared for this world. Uther sighed.

"You're free to go," he said silently to his son. Arthur nodded and tried not to run to the door. Once outside, Arthur loosened his tie and made his way back to his office. He collected his things and then informed his assistant that he was taking the rest of the day off.

When he was safely in his car he let his shoulders relax and took a few deep breaths. This job was stressful but there wasn't anything else he'd rather do. Or, rather, there wasn't anything else he could do. He respected his father far too much to run out on the family business. Sometimes he thought that if his mother were a still alive things would be very different. His father wouldn't be so bitter; he wouldn't have to follow in his father's footsteps. He laughed at himself. Thinking about impossible things was just plain idiotic. But, he thought, what if he could just escape this world? What if he could go somewhere and completely reinvent himself? What if didn't have to be the responsible one? Ha, like that would ever happen. Arthur was a natural born leader. No one ever questioned him or doubted him. And, in return, he never let them down. He accepted that responsibility and took it very seriously. That was just his nature. Arthur sighed and turned the key in the ignition.

His car hummed as he let it warm up. In truth he was just stalling. Work was a lot of pressure but on the other hand, home was lonely. It was just himself in a two bedroom flat. He had put out an ad for a roommate but no one had been able to pay the rate he was asking for. Because, let's be honest, he sure wasn't living somewhere cheap. It should've been a short drive home but the traffic made the trip three times as long. Usually Arthur would be frustrated with the traffic, but today he was just too tired to even care. The setting sun wanly shone through his window. He could feel his eyes beginning to droop as he passed his keys to the valet. Damn, he needed a nap after his defeat today. Half asleep, he walked over to the receptionist.

"Mary," he said softly, resting his elbows on the desk, "Order me some Chinese food, yeah?" Mary chuckled.

"Mr. Pengeran, I'm not room service." Arthur gave her a weak smile.

"Please? I own this building anyways." Mary chuckled again.

"Alright, but you better be giving me a raise." They smiled at each other as Arthur stepped into the elevator. The doors were half way closed when some shouted to hold the doors.

"Wait! Hold the doors, please?" Arthur instinctively put his hand out and stalled the doors. A young dark haired man quickly joined him the elevator. He looked familiar somehow.

"Thanks," the dark haired man said breathlessly. Arthur nodded and pushed the button for the top floor. He was too tired to notice that the stranger didn't press a floor. They both exited the top floor and began walking in the same direction. It wasn't until Arthur reached his door that he turned around to face the man.

"What the hell do you want?" Arthur asked. He was too damn stressed to be dealing with this kind of crap. The young man gave him an innocent look before remembering what he was doing there.

"Oh, right," he chuckled and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I'm here in regards to the ad you put out." He showed Arthur the paper and smiled. Arthur sighed and took the paper. Staring him in the face was his very own ad.

"Why didn't you just say something in the elevator?"

"I guess I just sort of forgot." The young man chuckled again. Arthur shook his head. What kind of idiot was this guy?

"My name's Merlin, by the way." Arthur looked him over. This Merlin guy was in faded blue skinny jeans, red t-shirt, dark blue scarf and a brown, worn-out jacket. This guy couldn't afford his asking price. Arthur handed back the paper.

"Sorry, but you can't afford this." He unlocked his flat and closed the door behind him. Or, tired to close the door behind him. Merlin blocked it with his foot.

"Trust me," Merlin said, "I can afford it." Arthur looked at this curious guy again. He didn't know him at all and yet he seemed familiar. And then it hit him. This was the guy he ran into earlier, the one who knew his name! Great, he thought, I have a stalker.

Arthur nudged Merlin away from his door.

"Look," he said seriously, "I don't have the time to be dealing with a stalker. So, either you go away now and leave me alone, or I call the police."

"I'm not a stalker. Earlier was just a coincidence." Arthur wasn't buying it.

"Go away."

"No. I need to live here. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"If you have this kind of money go find some other place."

"I don't want to be by myself anymore!" Arthur took a step back. He knew what Merlin was talking about. Loneliness was something that slowly ate at you.

"Don't you have any family or friends?" Arthur asked trying to get Merlin to leave. Merlin shook his head. "You don't have anyone?" Almost immediately Merlin's demeanor changed. His shoulders slumped; his gaze fell to the floor.

"They're all gone," Merlin whispered and Arthur lost the will to fight. Even if this guy was lying, even if he was a stalker, Arthur could completely relate. So, against his better judgement, he let Merlin in.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2, finally! I'm just giving a heads up that this will not be updated regularly. I'm sorry :( I just started college and I don't have the time to do that :P But, if you stick with me, I promise a good story, eventually :) Thank you to every one who had already followed and favorited my story! And thank you to Lycosolen for being my only reviewer so far! :D Thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! Ever since college started I haven't had time to do anything! Dx I hope you guys can forgive me! Thank you to every one who keeps reading! Please review!**

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice travelled through out the apartment. A sleepy Merlin managed to open his eyes and yell back.

"What?!"

"Where the hell is my blue shirt!?"

"I put it in your room!"

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I needed the dryer!" There was the sound of angry footsteps as Arthur returned to his room. He found his blue shirt wrinkled and on the floor.

"You didn't even bother to put it on my bed!"

"I did put it on your bed! It's not my fault that you came back so late and slept on it!"

"Damnit, Merlin! I need it for my meeting today!"

"Just iron it!"

"I don't know how to iron!" Merlin groaned as he got out of bed. He walked to Arthur's room and snatched the blue shirt out of his hands.

"Go take a shower; I'll iron your shirt," Merlin yawned.

"You better," Arthur growled back. He really hadn't expected his new roommate to be such an air head. Two weeks in and Arthur still didn't know about Merlin's life before meeting him. Merlin was pretty tight lipped. He refused to talk about anything. Arthur wondered just how traumatic Merlin's life had been to cause such secrecy. He noticed how Merlin would look at him.

It was the look a lost child gives when you say you'll find their parents, full of hope and relief. Arthur couldn't understand it. _Maybe he has a crush on me_, he thought the first time he noticed that look in Merlin's eyes. Arthur returned from his shower to find his shirt neatly ironed and Merlin gone. The man seemed to disappear randomly and he always came back with a stupid excuse.

Arthur sighed as he began to dress. He was on the last button of his suit jacket when there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Arthur sighed, again.

"Merlin, be careful! That stuff is expensive, you know!" Arthur waited for a rebuttal but none came. He called out again, "Merlin?" He was greeted with another loud crash. What the hell was this guy doing? Arthur finished his suit and walked to the kitchen.

"Merlin?" When he finally turned the corner he was confronted with the sight of Merlin lying on the floor with a…woman? No. It looked female but its skin was hanging from its frame, its nose was large and crooked. Its eyes had no whites or pupils, they were all black. It was wearing black tattered robes and it was oozing green liquid from its mouth. Whatever the hell it was, it was standing over Merlin as if to strike a final blow. Arthur reached for the thing closest to him, a frying pan, and launched it at the thing. The pan hit it right on the head.

Its attention was finally taken from Merlin to Arthur. Arthur didn't want to believe it, but it looked as though it smiled at him. And then it spoke to him.

"So, the great Emrys was right." It began to laugh manically, almost hysterically. And between laughs it managed to sarcastically say, "Our _dear Once and Future King_ has returned to us!" Arthur stood on guard. He had been trained in various forms of fighting and was still trying to asses the situation. Once the thing calmed down, it stared Arthur straight in the eyes and said, "Listen here,_ your highness_. You should've untied Albion when you had the chance. Our lady told us many stories of you. And we will continue her work, but now it is not the time to do so. We will meet again…"

Arthur blinked and she was gone. None of what she said made any sense, but he would think about it later. Right now, Merlin was still un-conscience on the floor.


End file.
